


Amateur Hour

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: Anal, Comedy, Exhibitionism, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Star Burgerpants, femboy, porn star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mettaton helps Burgerpants get in the mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amateur Hour

**Author's Note:**

> First gay fic, is this a turning point?
> 
> Thanks to Variable for the idea of porn director Mettaton.

_oh jesus what the hell am I doing oh god I need to stop_

Burgerpants lay back on his bed, trying to bring down the bulge which now strained against his pants.

_i'm not even gay what the hell is this shit come on_

He tried to think of something else, but all he could think of was his perfect hair, and...those thighs, tapering down to slim legs, shining...long...so smooth, holy shit. There was nothing else for it. Burgerpants unbuckled the belt that held up his MTT-Brand Burger Emporium uniform, and kicked his pants off, he slid down his boxer shorts, the sight of Mettaton's face upon them making him even harder. He slowly grabbed his cock within his left hand, and began to slowly stroke, moaning quietly as he did so.

It felt so good, but so bad at the same time, he had never noticed Mettaton as anything more as a boss before now, but now he had realised, it was all he could think about, thinking about what he hid under that codpiece made him feel so nice, better than any woman that went by had made him, he felt a feeling of warmth deep, god it felt so good, after so long...he was so close...he could hardly stand holding on any longe-

_**"CUT!"** _

Burgerpants watched as the camera that had been shoved into his face moved away. Mettaton-EX, getting up from his chair, walked over to the cat, a beret, specially made by Toriel, perched on top of his head.

"BP darling, you still aren't getting into it enough..."

_oh my god are you serious i'm about to frickin kill myself_

The robot sat down on the bed next to Burgerpants, putting his arm around his shoulder, Burgerpants began to sweat: jesus christ he's got his arm around me and i haven't even put my dick away, wait did he just take a peek help me pl-

"Look, I know this stuff is hard," the robot said, giggling at the end of the sentence, "but seriously though honey, do you need some help?"  
"what do you mean by help?" Burgerpants stammered back.

Mettaton giggled again, covering his mouth with his hand and closing his eyes, "do you know what a fluffer is darling?"  
"someone who makes pillows fluffier?" Burgerpants said, through gritted teeth.

This made Mettaton burst into much louder laughter, laying back on the bed, "oh dearie me, you are more innocent than I thought aren't you? No no no, a fluffer helps someone get into the mood of the film."

"it's someone's job to give porn stars handjobs? that sounds like literally the worst job in the world" Burgerpants replied, looking down, _why haven't I pulled up my damn pants yet_

"Hey, don't knock it until you try it darling," Mettaton replied, throwing a wink towards a now distressed Burgerpants.

_oh god he's goin-_

"As you know...MTT-Brand Home Video is a little bit of a...secret project at the moment, as such, I can't really be digging too much into the company funds otherwise some rat from the media will figure us out, so at the moment, we really don't have the money to hire other people yet, so I'm-"

"so you're going to have to do it then aren't you"

"Yes darling," Mettaton said, "oh come on BP, don't look so glum, it will help you get into character..."

_why did i agree to this_

"I'll give you a moment to get prepared darling, then we'll get going."

_i can't believe this, i'm going to be jerked off by a robot, still i suppose it could be wo-_

"Ok, are you ready dear?" Mettaton said, cracking his knuckles. Just how intense was this going to be?

"i suppose so" Burgerpants sighed.

Mettaton smiled and slowly cusped his right hand around Burgerpants' cock, the metal was cold, and Burgerpants flinched, but slowly and surely things began to get warmer. Burgerpants closed his eyes and desperately tried to imagine it was some pretty lady, or any lady slowly working their hand up and down his shaft, trying not to get too into character, and yet there was something oddly...arousing about the whole ordeal.

_nonononono_

"Mmmm, that's you nice and worked up hasn't it dearie?" Mettaton said quietly, suddenly Burgerpants opened his eyes and noticed the robot close to his face, gazing deep into his eyes, he traced a finger up Burgerpants' jawline, making the cat tremble a little bit, Alphys had really done a good job on getting those expressions right hadn't she...? Mettaton bit his lip when he noticed the trembling.

"Oh...you're getting rather worked up aren't you...? Hmmm, I don't think you're quite ready yet though...I think we have to try something a little more...extreme..."

_extreme?_

Mettaton giggled and began to move, wrapping his legs around Burgerpants' waist, he moved his face close to Burgerpants' again, and began to kiss his neck, sending waves of pleasure through Burgerpants, and making him shake more, is this seriously happening oh god come on he thought, when the kisses stopped. He opened his eyes just in time to see Mettaton about to put Burgerpants inside him. Before he could protest, the robot began to tease Burgerpants, only putting an inch or two inside him. God, it felt so much tighter than a vagina, so much better.

Mettaton grinned, he knew he had gotten him hooked now. He put more of Burgerpants inside him, sliding up and down half of his manhood. Burgerpants purred quietly, making Mettaton giggle. Burgerpants' purring turned to groaning as he neared his breaking point, when suddenly the feeling stopped. Did Mettaton think he was ready now? He took a brief moment to get some proper breathing in.

"Hmmm...should I let you finish or should I do it myself?" The robot said, looking into Burgerpants' eyes.

"U-uh...i don't know...whatever you...w-want..." Burgerpants forced out inbetween deep breaths.

"And they say you can't train cats..." Mettaton smiled, "I won't tease you too hard...today..."

Mettaton once again lowered himself onto Burgerpants, finally taking his whole length. This was too much for Burgerpants, and after only a few minutes, Burgerpants grabbed Mettaton's hips hard as he came, tensing his whole body. He slumped down, throwing his hands back and breathing hard. Mettaton smiled as he felt this happen. A moment passed, the two taking a break, finally Mettaton broke the silence.. 

"Did you get all that?" he said, looking towards the cameraman, who gave a thumbs up back.

_waitwhat_

"Darling you were great! That's the sort of enthusiasm I was looking for!"

_thatsonofabitch_

"With a performance like that, you're going to be a star in no time!"

_i can't believe this_

"BP darling are you ok? I didn't give you a heart attack did I?"

_he did this all_

"Um, Burgerpants...?"

_to get his money_

"Burgerpants honey...are you mad?"

_he said it's a three day shoot_

"Can we...get a doctor in here?"


End file.
